Lithium
by BadLuck92
Summary: Being one of the last femmes left. Until she hears Optimus message that Megatron is dead. As she heads for earth her temporary patches start coming off, she needs medical help She hopes she is now safe but with Starscream out there will she ever be safe
1. Chapter 1

Lithium was all alone, she had been for a while. She was one of the last femme's left, the thought was depressing, she wouldn't lie. She hadn't been with anyone else since she and Windbreaker were together, but they were attacked by some decepticons and, well, five to two weren't very good odds, they took off in different direction and she hadn't heard from the other femme since, she hated not knowing if Windbreaker was alive or not.

Two decepticons followed her, she took quiet a beating but was triumphant. She fixed the damage done herself, in the beginning she was training to be a field medic. However as soon as the order was put out to destroy all femme's her training had been cut very short and the mech training her told her to run and hide. She didn't know if he was alive either, she hated not knowing, she couldn't help but feel useless.

She was almost about to completely give up hope when she receive Optimus Prime's message. She was about to enter that system so she sent a message back to the planet. It wouldn't be a very good message, with her limited training her self fix jobs were starting to come undone and she had no more patches, wires, nothing. Her out going communications were almost gone, but she decided to give it a try before her communications went out.

_Optimus Prime..._

Surprisingly it only took a couple of minutes for there to be a response, _this is Prowl, go ahead_

_This is Lithium, I...three...away...damaged...I...land..._ Then she lost her connection, she could still receive messages but could no longer send them, she hoped her whole message got through, but she doubted it now that she had lost her sending.

_This is Autobot Prowl, message received, when you land medical assistance will be there. Prowl out._

She could feel her spark leaping for joy, at least most of her message was received, she briefly wondered if there were still any decepticons on the planet. As long as Starscream wasn't there, unfortunately when they had a run in a long time ago, before she started training, when he and other decepticons attacked where she lived, he developed a sick fantasy that he had seen fit to share with her when he had he pinned down in the middle of battle, it involved her under him, her baring him sparkings, her under him, her treating him like a king, basically wanted her to be his little sex slave who gave him sparklings. She thanked Primus that more Autobots had been there, one mech, Ironhide, she believed he was called had been there and came to her rescue and threw Starscream off her and told her to get out there, she didn't hesitate to run, she never did get a chance to thank him.

That was awhile ago now. Suddenly something didn't seem right, she felt waves of heat and pain as she looked down, one of her vital temporary patches was coming off, she couldn't really say much, they had lasted way longer than she though they would have. But she was almost there! She could feel the heat as she entered the planets atmosphere as she began to black out, she didn't want to think of how painful the landing would be. She passed over a city and entered a area where there was no civilization, it was all light or dark brown. The groung came closer and closer until...she almost screamed in pain when she felt the impact but was able to hold it in. She transformed into her humanoid form and shaking, she stood up. She got two steps in before she began to fall. She was almost to the ground when she felt two strong arms catch her and lower to the ground, as she looked up she could make out the yellow form a mech before she went offline.

**Ratchet POV**

Optimus, Bumble Bee, Jazz, Prowl, and I stood in the desert waiting for the femme to arrive. There was a lot of happiness in the air about the fact it was a femme landing. So far the only femme's on earth were Elita and Arcee. We had gotten a transmission a few day ago from a ship, carrying Wheeljack,

I knew the femme was in bad shape the moment she was in range of my scanners, there was temporary patches in many, many places and most of them should have been replaced or gone by now. However the ones still on her were beginning to come off, like the one on her abdomen that was coming off. Truthfully I was amazed that she could even transform into her humanoid form. As soon as she stood up I felt like yelling at her to stay down, but I got just in time to catch her.

I got out my supplies and replaced the patch on her abdomen and turned to Optimus, "We have to get her to the base."

Optimus nodded and transformed as the femme was placed into the trailer. The drive to the base was about half an hour, I kept my sensors on the femme checking for any changes. When we got to the base I transformed and got the femme out of the trailer and took her to my med bay and set her on one of the tables. With all the damage done to her I could tell it was going to be a long night.

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later Lithium finally woke up, it took a few minutes for her optics to adjust and when they did she realized she was in a med bay. She strained her processor, trying to recall what happened when she landed. All she could remember was the outline of a mech before she went offline. The doors to the bay opened and she could hear four mech's walking in. Out of fear she turned off her optics and lay motionless. She heard them talking about her and when the voices quieted she slowly turned one optic on. She saw the three of them in an office with their backs to her. One was a dark yellow, one was blue, the tallest, was red and blue, and the last one was black, large and bulky. She couldn't even imagine how strong he was, one arm could probably crush her.

_Decepticons!!__I got to get out of here!_

She slowly sat up, ignoring the pain coming from her abdomen. She silently stood, she almost screamed as pain come in large waves from almost everywhere on her body. Her legs began to shake and she tried to take a step. She was able to make two steps before she fell to the ground. The four mech's from the office ran out to see what the commotion was. Lithium groaned and tried to get up again, but by then she was surrounded. The four of them leaned down and looked at her, one of the tried to lift her up, she wasn't having any of that. Lithium began to struggle.

"Don't you will hurt yourself even more!"

"Let go of me."

"We are trying to help you." The black one said. Lithium looked up at him, he looked really familiar. The black mech had the same thoughts running through his mind, "You" the gasped at the same time.

"You know each other?" The tall red one asked.

"Yes" replied the black mech.

"He saved my life."

"As nice as this is gentlemen, she needs more rest."

Lithium whimpered, she now knew she was with the Autobots, she could tell by the Autobot symbols they sported.

"It's alright," said the yellow mech holding her, "You are safe here."

Lithium's systems were starting to use reserved energy. Noticing this the mech put her back on the table and let her recharge. The four mech's then headed back into the office.

"Well Ironhide" said Optimus, "how do you know the femme, and who is she?"

"I don't know _who_ she is." Ironhide said as the all ast down, "back on Cybertron we got word that the Decepticons were sector 57, where many, in earth terms, teenagers, lived. When we got there the decepticons had already killed many of them, mostly femmes. They were trying to round up the mech's, get more troops. There was some femmes with them but not many. We were fighting for a while, we were able to get most of the captives free and told them to run. I had just finished dealing with a decepticon when I heard a femme scream cut short. I fought my way over to where the sound opinionated from and– and–"

Ironhide had to stop for a moment to regain his composure, "What I saw sickened me. _Starscream_ had a young ocean blue femme trapped under him. He straddled so her arms were stuck under his legs, one hand was covering her mouth, and the other was running all over her body. She was struggling with all her might, but she was no match for him."

Ironhide had to stop again, this memory was so horrible, he didn't even want to imagine what it was like for her. Meanwhile Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl looked sickened.

"Starscream was talking about everything her wanted to _do to her_." When he said that Optimus looked at him, "what?!?" he hissed.

"You heard me, I ran up to them and through that pit spawn off of her, and helped her up, I told her to run. I charged at that bastard and I almost had him. If he wasn't able to fly he would be dead now."

The three of them looked at him, "Did you find her after the fight was over." asked Prowl.

"No, when the fight was over and decepticons ran off I looked for her but I couldn't find her. I even looked through the dead bodies but she wasn't there. I always wondered what happened to her."

"So," Ratchet asked looking at Ironhide, "This is why you always want to be the one to fight Starscream?"

"_Yes_." Ironhide all but hissed, "You didn't see it Ratchet, the _fear_ in her optics. The _hopelessness_. You saw the size of her Rachet, she is still young and Starscream did that to her. She was even scared of us _after_ she saw our symbols, and it's all _his_ fault. Next time I see that bastard I am going to rip out his spark."

hope you liked it, please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Transformer

After Ironhide told them how he met Lithium they all wanted to kill Starscream. Torture him better yet. They were all waiting for her to wake up and tell them how she was injured. After Ratchet examined her he determined that she hadn't been taken advantage of, which calmed Ironhide down, somewhat. But he was still walking around muttering about how he would kill Starscream and the ones who hurt her with his bare hands.

In the med-bay Lithium lay on a berth, still out cold. It had been about a human week since she landed and she was slowly getting better. Ratchet expected her to wake up within the next few days at the latest. However she wouldn't be allowed to do much. He was considering letting her walk a few steps but that was it.

Lithium's optics slowly came online.

_no, let me stay in the painless dark. Please!_ But her plead wasn't working, _I'll give you energon treats_.

But it didn't work and she woke up. Looking around the room she saw the back of a dark yellow mech, who she believed was named Ratchet. He turned around and looked at her.

"Good, you are awake. I am Ratchet, Chief Medical Officer of the Autobots." He stood up and walked towards her. When he was beside her berth he hit some buttons on a monitor. That was when Lithium noticed she was connected to about four machines, one of which was controlling an energon drip. _Am I really in this bad a shape?_

"Don't worry," he said, "they are just there to help you heal."

"How long have I been here?"

"Just over a human week."

She began to sit up when a strong hand pushed her back down, "You are not going anywhere until _I_ say you can."

Lithium looked at him and willingly lay back down. After all, she had heard rumors about Ratchet, or Hatchet, as she had heard some mech's refer to him as. He was the best medic _ever_, but he was also quick to anger and if you entered his bay with a stupid injury everyone was angry with you because you had pissed the medic off. Lithium just lay there, watching him work.

"Any guess on when I'll be allowed to walk?"

"Smart femme." Stated a voice from the door. There stood Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots.

"I have heard rumors." she stated.

"Good to know I am still popular." Ratchet said with a small smile.

Optimus chuckled, she knew her stuff. "Is she well enough to talk?"

"Yes, as long as she doesn't get to stressed."

Optimus pulled a stool up to the berth and sat down. Lithium sighed and began her story. She told him of the encounter with Starscream, how she got away, and how she ran. She told him of how she had been training to become a medic, to which Ratchet interrupted to say he would be happy to continue her training. She told him of Windbreaker and what they did to get away from the Decepticons. And how the two Decepticons had caught up to her and tried to kill her.

"Do you know who they were?"

"No. Did Windbreaker land here?" Lithium asked hopefully, she knew there wasn't much of a chance but she had to know.

"No, but there is a ship due to land soon, she _may _be on there. But I would not get my hopes up."

Lithium nodded. Optimus stood up, "I would love to continue this visit but I have work to do. I shall come see you later." With that he left.

Ratchet walked back over to her and checked the monitors. "You never answered my question."

He looked at her, "You should be allowed to walk in around," he paused as he looked at something on the monitor, "in about two days. However there will be strict conditions around it because of how badly your legs were injured. Also when you are healed you will have to pick an alt mode to fit in with this planets inhabitants."

Lithium nodded and sighed.

"How much training did you receive?"

"I was only really able to learn about the internal workings and some basic healing."

Ratchet thought for a minute, "As I have already said, I would be glad to help you finish your training when you are better."

"Really?" Even though it was know throughout all Autobots, and Decepticons even, that even though Ratchet was a grouch, he was also the BEST and it was considered an honour to train with him.

"Yes."

Lithium smiled, "I would be honoured."

Ratchet smiled, it was great to see her enthusiasm. He checked his internal clock and realized it was really late.

"You should get some recharge." The femme knodded.

hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Transformers

When Lithium woke up again, the med bay was empty and silent. One word came to Lithium's mind, unnerving. She sat up slowly, she was still attached to the energon drip. She swung her legs off the edge of the bed, she didn't want to stand, yet, but she couldn't bare to lie there anymore. She wanted to stretch so badly. She looked around, there was no sign of Ratchet, she stretched. It felt good for a nanosecond, then it hurt like pit. She held back a whine and silently laid back down and slowly fell back into recharge. She woke up again in the morning and felt more stiff than she could ever remember, but on the bright side she was no longer connected to the energon drip. She concluded Ratchet removed it during her recharge. She smiled, if she wasn't attached to the energon drip she was really on the road to recovery and would be healed soon.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Ratchet as he and Ironhide came out of the office and headed toward her.

"Stiff. Really, really stiff."

"That is to be expected." Stated Ratchet, "There was a lot of damage done. I plan on getting you started on walking tomorrow. But for today we need to get you use to moving again."

"How?" Asked Ironhide.

"Like this." Ratchet walked up to Lithium and helped her sit up, her joints let out a groan of protest, "Come here Ironhide and sit behind her." Ironhide sat on the berth behind her and let her small frame lean on him.

For the next two hours Ratchet moved her arms and legs into different positions. Her arms were not bad, but when he got to her legs she almost screamed. A lot of damage had happened to her legs and moving them was like having thousands of saws, pins, and flame guns attacking her.

"Do we have to move my legs?" She gasped out.

Ratchet stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, "You want to walk tomorrow do you not?"

"Not if I have to deal with this pain."

Ratchet stopped again and scanned her, he crossed his arms and looked at her.

"You're in trouble." Ironhide said from behind her.

"Tell me," Ratchet said, "Did you, by chance, sit up, stretch, and/or stand up last night?"

"I couldn't help it," she cried, "I felt so cramped I just had to stretch."

A scowl came across Ratchet's features, "That set your recovery back a day. Or two."

"What?!" Lithium's optics widened, "Your joking."

Ratchet glared at her, "No. What were you thinking?"

"I couldn't help it. I was _sooo _stiff. I had to stretch."

"Give her a chance Ratchet. She is new." Ironhide said, he held back a wince as Ratchet's cold glare fell on him.

Lithium lay on her berth. Her berth wasn't in the recovery room; it wasn't finished yet. If she had known stretching would set her recovery back she never would have done it. She watched as Ratchet left, the ship Optimus had told her about was landing and Ratchet was needed. Apparently there was quiet a number of Autobots on it, including, Wheeljack, Chromia (Ironhide's sparkmate), Ultra Magnus, Springer, and two bot's he called the twins. All of whom she didn't know. But when Ratchet had mentioned the twins he excused himself, when into his office and let out a scream. When she asked what was wrong he refused to answer her. When he came back, he continued with the list but she asked him to stop, she didn't know any of them. Was there no younger bot's left? Not that she would call any of them old though.

Soon Ratchet came back in with many others, she twitched nervously, she hated being around people she didn't know. Ironhide and a green femme came toward her and stopped in front of her berth.

"How you doin' kid?"

"Good."

He chuckled, "Lithium, this is Chromia, my Sparkmate. Chromia, this is Lithium."

"It is nice to meet you." Chromia said with a small smile.

"You too." Lithium said, "Ironhide, how many were on that shuttle?" She asked looking around the room.

"Let me see, about ten, give or take a few."

"Was – was," she didn't know how to finish her question, Ironhide seemed to know what she wanted to ask, "I am sorry Lithium, Windbreaker wasn't on the shuttle." He said as he sat down beside her.

She could feel cleaning fluid coming from her optics, she knew it was foolish to hope her friend had been on the shuttle but she had to ask. Ironhide looked at her, "None of that now," he said as he gently pulled her into a hug and wiped the fluid from her face. He whispered gently words to her as she silently cried.

Chromia looked at her mate, the way he handled this young femme, if you didn't know better you would think she was his daughter. She felt a little bit of jealousy flow through her lines. She looked down at Ironhide in time to meet his gaze. He mouthed, _I will explain later_, and then went back to comforting the femme. Ratchet seemed to have finally had enough of a crowded med bay and ordered all unneeded bot's out. Ratchet came over and got her and led her to an open berth.

"What is that girl to Ironhide?"

"Jealous?"

Chromia looked down at the medic, "He handles her so gently, she is not his mate, I am."

"I believe he feels guilty."

She gave him a confused look, "Guilty. Over what?"

Ratchet sighed, "You are good to go." He began to walk away but Chromia got up and grabbed his shoulder, "You never answered my question."

He sighed again and led her back to the berth and told her what Ironhide had told them about the femme.

"So," Chromia said slowly when he was done, "You think he feels guilty that after the battle he couldn't find her and when he did see her she was in terrible shape. How bad was she?"

"She has been here for about a human month now and I just took her off the energon drip early this morning."

"Wow."

"Yes, I also believe he feels guilty because he couldn't finish off Starscream."

"So that is why he hated Starscream more than any other Decepticon."

"Yes. Still jealous?"

"No, now I feel bad."


	5. Chapter 5

Windbreaker slowly came out of stasis, it had been a short nap but it was all she could really afford; she was traveling alone. She wondered what happened to Lithium, she should be fine, three of the five had come after herself when they split up. As she wondered aimlessly through space she picked up a transmission.

"My name is Optimus Prime..."

She listened intently, which was rather hard for her to do, she was very under energized. She changed her direction and headed towards the planet. She was so under energized it wasn't funny, other than that she was mostly fine, except her right arm was hanging limply by her side.

On Earth Ratchet finally had Lithium walking, although she was not allowed to run, jump, transform, jog, tackle, and the list went on and on, some of the conditions didn't even involve her injuries or walking abilities. Lithium had a feeling it was because of her age, she was an adult, barely, and compared to the others she was still very young. She was in the med bay, Ratchet wanted to keep an eye on her.

Chromia had just left, she wanted Lithium to move into the open room across the hall from theirs, or even better an extra room in their apartment. To this Lithium refused, she didn't want to intrude on their space. She looked up from her berth, Prowl had just entered the bay, to discuss the recovery room. Ratchet refused to have it worked on until Lithium was out of the bay.

"Optimus Prime..."

There was a pause, she felt like sending out "Is anyone there?" But refrained, she wasn't that delirious from hunger yet.

"This is Autobot Commander Elita One, identify yourself."

"Autobot Windbreaker"

Windbreaker?" The voice shocked for some reason, or maybe she was imagining it.

"Yes."

"Tracking your position. Alter your course by 35.987 degrees West to land in a designated landing area."

There was a pause, and Windbreaker didn't know if she should send another message or not.

"Medical assistance will be there. Have you sustained any damage?"

"My right arm is useless, some of my sensors are gone, and I am in dispread need of energon."

"Received. Elita One out."

The communications closed and she could see a blue and green planet coming, the planet she was heading for. She altered her course by 35.987 and sped off towards the planet.

Windbreaker approached the planet and entered the atmosphere, it was so hot! she could almost feel her energon boiling away in her lines. She saw the ground coming fast and faster, and then...she hit... a large puff of dirt went up in the air. She transformed, which was very painful because of her arm, and stood up. There were four Autobots there to greet her. All of them, except one, was taller than her. The one femme there was just as tall as her, but had a slightly bigger build. She saw a dark yellow mech holding what she was desiring most, energon. Seeing she only had optics for the energon the mech slowly walked up to her and gave her the cube.

"Drink slowly, we don't want your systems getting shocked."

"What?" The cube was already empty.

The mech just sighed and shook his head.

"I am Optimus Prime," said the huge red and blue mech walking towards her, "This is my Chief Medical Officer Ratchet, my Weapons Specialist Ironhide, and my mate and Femme Commander Elita One, who you spoke with earlier."

Windbreaker waved shyly, "Windbreaker. Could I have more energon? Please?" She asked looking at Ratchet, "Afraid not, if you had another cube, even one smaller then the large one you already consumed" he said glaring mildly at her, "your systems would go into shock." Ratchet walked up to her, scanning as he went, "Optimus with her arm like this she can't transform, you will have to put her in your trailer."

She watched as her leader transformed into a semi and connected to a trailer, a large one. Ratchet walked up to it and opened the doors, "Umm, am I supposed to get in that?"

Elita looked at her, "Yes, but do not worry, Optimus is not _that_ bad a driver"

Windbreaker heard the Optimus rev his engine and Elita laughed, then sighed. With the help of Ironhide and Ratchet Windbreaker was loaded into the cramped trailer. The trip to their base was only a half hour and Windbreaker was happy to finally get out of that trailer. However as soon as she was out she was immediately assaulted by other Autobots trying to see who the new arrival was. It was rather intimidating. She was led to the med bay, where Ratchet informed everyone that if the did not clear the way to the bay, and stay out of it, unless in desire, deadly need, to stay clear, or they would receive a systems flush at their next routine maintenance check up.

Windbreaker smiled and led Ratchet lead her into the bay and she stopped, dead in her tracks,

"Lithium?!"


	6. Chapter 6

"How?" was all Lithium could say.

Windbreaker winced as Ratchet helped her onto a berth, "Luck" was all she said as Ratchet helped her lay down and started repairing her arm.

"What shape were you in when you landed?"

"Um, pretty bad, I was on an energon drip for a while."

"Wow. That's like, bad."

"All done," Ratchet said as he stepped back, "Prime will be down to speak to you soon."

For the next hour Lithium told the other femme how she ended up on the energon drip and how, until today, she had been confined to the med-bay, so she too didn't know most of the mech's on base. She also learned that Lithium had met her savior from all those years ago who saved her from Starscream. The med-bay doors opened and two mech's walked in, at the same time Ratchet came out of his office. The girls looked up as three shadows fell on them.

"Windbreaker," said Prime, "I would like you to meet my second in command, Prowl. Now if you are up to it I would like you to tell us what happened from the time you and Lithium separated to the time you landed here."

Windbreaker took a deep breath, thinking back.

They had separated and as Windbreaker looked back at the three Decepticons chasing, her most of her was happy, Lithium would only have to deal with two of them, and then a tiny part of her was angry, why couldn't three of them have gone after Lithium instead. Even though she knew deep down that given the choice she would never trade places with Lithium, she wasn't cruel.

The planet she was on had been ravaged from the war so it was falling apart. She rounded a corner and fell right through the city floor into underground tunnels. She looked herself over and stood, looking up she noticed that it had been a pretty large drop. Knowing the Decepticons would figure out where she went sooner or later she wildly chose a tunnel and went down it.

"What ever the planet was made of you couldn't sense heat or spark signatures through it, at first I thought I had damaged my sensors, but I hadn't. She looked up at Prime, "I was terrified, I could hear voices but see no one and I didn't dare turn on my lights incase they were close and saw them. I thought I was cornered so many times, but I never was. Voices and sound echoed down there so much it was ridicules.

"I eventually found a way back onto the surface and for obvious reasons I didn't stick around."

Windbreaker stopped there to collect her thoughts, "It was pretty plain after that until I fell for a Decepticon trap."

"A trap?" Prime said surprised.

"Yes, it was old though, looked like it had been there forever, but I guess they were still using it cause not long after four Decepticons showed up. I though I was done for, I figured my choices were be killed, raped and killed, or doomed to pleasure Decepticons forever..." She looked up, everyone in the room had a look of pure disgust on their faces.

"How did you escape?" asked Prowl.

"Um, well, um you my guard, um..."she was having a hard time getting the words out.

Prime sat on the berth beside her and gently rested his hand on her shoulder, "It is alright, you can tell us."

"I told my guard some stuff to get him to come into the cell..."

"Come on Decepticreap, you're pathetic and weak and slag are you u-ug-ly" He finally had it, he was going to teach that femme to respect him. He deactivated the bars to her cell, and walked in. He walked up to her and twisted her arm behind her back until it popped out of the socket, she screamed but said, "Ya you like that don't you." She turned around and slipped the fingers of her good arm into a seam of his armour. He groaned and allowed the femme to push him onto the berth and then pulled her down for a kiss. It took everything she had not to empty her tanks in his mouth.

She broke the kiss and kissed his neck, when she was sure she found the right cable she brought her good hand up and disconnected it, effectively rendering him unconscious. She slipped out of the cell, reactivated the bars and ran for the escape pods.

"Some did try to follow me but I lost them in an astrid field."

"You," Lithium started, "seduced a Decepticon?"

"Um, basically. It was terrible, I kept wanting to empty my tanks all over him, but that would have ruined my plan so..."

Lithium just stared at her friend, "Eww"

Prime looked at her, optics wide. This femme had been captured by Decepticons, CAPTURED, and they hadn't forced themselves on her, looking over at his team mates he could see the same question burning in their minds, why? Before he could ask her she looked back at him and said, "They're trying to find femmes."

"Why?" Prowl asked.

"Starscreams orders."


	7. Chapter 7

I know, its been a while, I hope you like it, the next chapter is going to be all about Starscream cause I know some you want him and I finally figured out how to write that chapter, its about 1/4 done, its hard to write, and I was getting my computer fixed and the chapter was on it, sorry.

As you know already **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

_Italics means flashbacks_

_I was having trouble with the spacing so the long line of E's is like the brake instead of spaces cause I couldn't get that to work for some reason  
_

Now, on with the story....................

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

It had been a week since Windbreaker arrived on Earth. Due to Lithium being in the medical bay for so long she only knew a couple mechs, for example she was now good friends with the twins and Wheeljack. At the moment, Windbreaker and herself were heading to the lounge to meet up with the twins. Lithium had to admit she was surprised, not once while Windbreaker was in the med-bay did they entre. She didn't know if they were away, but she believed they were in the brig for something or other. It seemed to be the most logical explanation.

As they walked her mind began to drift. After all this time, Starscream was still after her. You'd think he would have moved on.

Lithium sighed, she wasn't even that beautiful when compared to some, Windbreaker and Ecliptic (a femme that arrived on the shuttle) for example were two of the most beautiful femmes on base. So why was the maniac obsessed with her?

"You okay?" She looked up at Windbreaker in shock and surprise, "What?"

"You seem, I don't know, lost. And depressed. What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"Look, I can tell by the look on your face, and in your optics, who you are thinking of." Windbreaker stopped and put her hands on Lithiums shoulders, effectively stopping the other femme and making her look at Windbreaker, "Don't think about okay! Do you really think that he can get to you now? Do you think that the twins, Ironhide, or any other Autobot on this base is going to let that-that _thing_- lay a hand on you in any shape or form?"

Lithium looked up at Windbreaker, she knew what she was saying was true, but Starscream was a formidable mech, but so was Ironhide. "I guess."

Windbreaker sighed, "Come on, who ever it was you wanted me to meet is probably waiting for us."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"OVER HERE!!" Lithium looked up, Sideswipe was standing by a table with his brother and two other mech's she had never met before, for a fleeting moment she wanted to hide behind Windbreaker.

"Hey guys." she said as they approached the table. She and Windbreaker took the last two chairs.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Bumblebee-"

"The short yellow one," Sunstreaker whispered.

"And Blurr"

"He talks really fast."

"Shut up Sunny, oh, and I'm Sideswipe and this moron beside me is my brother Sunstreaker." He said this for Windbreaker's benefit.

"Hi," Lithium said timidly, "I'm Lithium and this is Windbreaker."

"HiitisnicetomeetyouimBlurr."

Both girls just looked at him until Windbreaker spoke, "Hi Blurr, it is nice to meet you as well."

"You understood him?" Sunny said, either awestruck or dumbfounded, Lithium wasn't sure.

"Yeah, you couldn't?"

"Slag, Blurr we have to get to work, we're due in the Command Centre in less than a minute!!" All optics turned to Sunny, then the two of them stood up and ran for it, knocking Jazz down and just missing Arcee. Said Autobots made their way to their table.

"What's up wid them?" Jazz asked

"Their late for work." Said a laughing Bumblebee

"Uhuh, well gentlemen, are you going to introduce these two lovely femmes or not?" Asked Arcee.

"Oh, this is Lithium and Windbreaker." Said Bumblebee, indicating to each femme as he said their name. For the rest of the day the femmes stayed in the lounge and met many of the Autobots in the base.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Three days later found Windbreaker heading down to the training rooms. The day before the femmes were informed that due to the fact Decepticons were still out there it was necessary that they learned how to fight.

_Optimus Prime looked down at Lithium and herself;_

"_As you two know there are still many Decepticons out there and we, Prowl, Ironhide, and myself, feel it is necessary for the two of you to train incase you end up on the battle field or incase you find yourself in a situation that warrants it._

_Windbreaker looked up at him, "But sir–"_

"_Yes, know you can fight, but we don't know how disciplined those skills are. Ironhide has agreed to train you. Windbreaker, you will start your training first. Sorry Lithium, but you will have to wait until Ratchet gives us the okay to start your training."_

Windbreaker sighed, she knew it was necessary, but she was so tired at the moment.

_Windbreaker was out before her head hit the berth. But less than two earth hours later she was woken up by Lithium's screams. AGAIN. She knew the femme was scared, more like terrified, but this was ridiculous. Just ridiculous. The two femmes now had their own quarters and Windbreaker hadn't had a full nights recharge since. She got off the berth and gently woke Lithium up. This part had to be done gently, otherwise she would receive a punch to the face. After comforting Lithium and getting the terrified femme to go back into recharge she had lost about two hours of recharge time, and this was only if Lithium only had nightmares once a night. And it wasn't like she could just ignore it. Firstly, she was screaming and it woke her up, and secondly, she wasn't cruel, sure, she could turn off her audio receptors but that was cruel and she refused to do it._

Windbreaker knew this had to stop, Starscream had to be stopped, she'd kill him with her bare hands if it meant she could get a good nights recharge. On top of not getting any recharge, Ironhide and Prime were insisting that the two of them learn how to fight and Ironhide was not going to take it easy on them. Part of her understood, the other part wanted to kill him, speaking of training she had better get down there. She ran into the training room and found it empty.

"Hello?"

All she got was an echo. _Odd, the training room is, like, NEVER empty......._ She took a few steps in and then tumbled to the ground with a yellow bot on top of her.

"SUNSTREAKER!!!!"

Said mech got up slowly and then helped her up, "Where's Ironhide?"

Sunny pouted for a minute, a face which did not suit him at all, "Ironhide, Ironhide, Ironhide.... I have needs too you know."

Windbreaker just looked at him, "Where is he?"

Sunny sighed, "Fine, he's in a meeting and seeing as I was the only mech available on such short notice I will be training you today."

Windbreaker looked at him and burst out laughing. She held her stomach and leaned over, still laughing she asked, "No, seriously, where is he?"

"I am serious."

"Really?" Windbreaker asked as she straightened out.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it, as mentioned earlier the next chapter is all Starscream

Please review


	8. Chapter 8

As you know already **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

_Italics means flashbacks_

**Bold means thoughts**

Now, on with the story....................

"You are a monster!" the femme seethed.

"Starscream growled, "This is not her, you imbeciles."

The two decepticons shook in fear, trembling before their new master, wishing that Megatron was still around. Megatron would only go through this trouble if the femme was his mate or an Autobot with information that could take the decepticons down. Starscream was chasing after a femme why? Because he wanted her body. Not her mind, not her fighting ability, he wanted her because she was beautiful, innocent, young, and he wanted her to give him heirs.

"We are sorry master, but this femme fit your description."

"This femme? THIS FEMME!!" He roared, "My femme," he seethed in a deadly whisper, "was not red and green. She was blue. BLUE!"

He charged his cannon and aimed it at the femme and shot. She fell to the ground. Dead.

"Now get out there and find her."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Why are _we_ looking for this femme," Regional and his companion, Sonic, flew through space, "I mean, what do we get out of it? When we capture a femme, we can't do anything, or Starscream will kill us, and if we bring the wrong femme, then he kills her. We can't win."

Sonic looked at Regional, "Why can't we just say we're looking but not look?"

Regional wanted to roll his optics, "If don't find anything then he'll kill us."

"You know that he probably killed her already."

"What do you mean? We haven't found her."

"How do you know? Think about Reg, that femme he just killed, everything fit but the colour. Right?"

"Right."

"What if she got different coloured armour. The armour that the young ones had in sector 57 was the same type that femme was wearing. Think about it."

"Your right," Regional said, finally understanding, "she could have easily got new armour. She could have had it made or taken the armour off a dead femme that was her size."

"Exactly, it's simple logic."

"Do you want to tell the boss?"

"You know what Reg, I think we should keep this logic between ourselves."

"There are two other solutions."

Sonic looked at him expectantly, "They are?"

"She could already be dead, who knows, after that Autobot saved her, someone else might have killed her."

"And the other solution?"

"That Autobots have her. But personally I think she is already dead."

"I agree."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Starscream sat on his berth and thought back:

_They were attacking sector 57, and it was so much fun. All those bots, both mech's and femmes, none of them had weapons. Their mission, capture and kill. Plain and simply, any bot that looked like they could be a good addition to the rank, capture them. If not, do whatever you want with them. He knew a few mech's that took advantage of that order. He thought little of it, until he saw her. She was a small ocean blue femme, she looked so lost, so lonely, so scared. He never wanted anything more in that moment than to take advantage of the do whatever you want part of their orders._

_It didn't take long to get to her, and pin her down._ _Her struggles were pathetic and weak, he liked it. It made him feel even more powerful. He began to tell her what was going to become of her, she was even going to bear his sparklings, after all, with her good looks and his strength, they would be formidable. _

_Then that no-good-pit-spawn-autobot Ironhide and to come and ruin it. He was just about to start forcing her spark chamber open when he was grabbed and thrown from the femme. The Autobot helped her up and told her to run. RUN! From him. Oh, that femme was going to pay, she should be honoured that someone as great and powerful as he wanted her to carry his heirs._

_He stood up, Ironhide was going to pay for that. He did not like to be denied, Ironhide was going to die tonight. But once he stood up he knew that was not going to happen. _

_He had fought Ironhide many times, and each time a strategic retreat was in order, but he had never been that angry before. But as he looked at Ironhide he realized that Ironhide was more angry that he was. The mech charged at him and pounded and pounded and fired and fired......... It was not pretty. He was able to run, transform, and get out of there before getting killed. _

_It had taken him weeks to recover. He was not scared that Megatron would have scrapped, for Megatron would be doomed with him. _

Starscream sneered. When he found that Autobot he was going to pay. He would have his men capture him, but he would deliver that killing blow.

Squeal

**Killing Ironhide, would a cannon by any other name be as powerful. **

Starscream also let out a squeal of joy as he began to make up his plans. He had to get Ironhide alone, it was the only way to capture a mech like Ironhide. After all, he was the weapons specialist.

**So I might lose a few of my men. It will all be worth it.**

But how to capture him. He couldn't just do a random attack, the other Autobots would go as well . . . **The rest of the scum would follow . . . Perfect.**

He would have some of his forces attack and then he would make his move. And once he captured both the femme and Ironhide, he would make that Autobot watch as he took the femme. After all, humans have a saying, revenge is a dish best served cold. Although in his revenge would be hot, he chuckled, very hot indeed.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I hope you liked my pathetic attempt at Shakespeare.

oh, and I'm trying to find a Twilight story, I read some of it's chapters but I had to go someone and didn't get a chance to add it to my favourites and and then I had some work done to the computer and I can't find it, and I don't know the name or author. It's one of the bonding type stories between Bella and the Cullens, in one chapter Bella is watching old black and white movies with Carlisle and Emmett. If you know the story, or think you do could you email me the name of it. Thanks!

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

As you know already **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

_Italics means flashbacks_

**Bold means thoughts**

Now, on with the story....................

Windbreaker woke up on her side, completely exhausted. Where was she anyway?

She turned her optics on completely, they fell on a tall, strong, yellow mech walking her way with two cubes of energon.

"Sunny," she asked cautiously, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" He seemed disappointed, "I'll gladly give you a replay!" he said with a smirk.

It all come flooding back to her, "Primus, I-I slept with you!"

Sunny smiled, "Basically, so . . . you still want that replay?" He said as he walked towards the berth. Windbreaker felt her systems heat up. This was going to be a long day, and it wasn't even three in the afternoon yet.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Lithium looked up at Ratchet, "When?"

"You can start your training in three days. As long as you don't pull another stunt like last time," he sent a slight glare her way, "I can begin your teaching tomorrow. You know the basics correct."

"Yes."

"I want you to fill this out." He handed her a data pad, "It is a test on what_ I_ consider the basics. It is also so I know how far along you are for sure."

Lithium nodded.

"I need it by tonight at seven. And _no_ looking at texts or data pads or data files and so on."

"Yes sir." Lithium said giving him a mock solute.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Ironhide walked over to Red Alert, "I want to see Windbreakers training session with Sunstreaker." He still couldn't believe he had agreed to it!

Something came up and he wasn't able to start her training, and Sunny volunteered. Not only had he volunteered but he volunteered to help him with _all_ of Windbreaker and Lithium's training. And he was actually considering allowing him! His age must be getting to him!

The two mechs watched as Wind walked in and was tackled by Sunny, nothing unusual there. They got up and talked. And talked. Did they not train at all?!?

Finally!

He watched as they fought, and Sunny taught her the basics and different moves. Ironhide found himself nodding, didn't want to admit it, but he was impressed.

What he saw next shocked not only him but Red as well. Sunny has Wind pinned beneath him, from the angle of the camera they could see Sunny whisper something into Wind's audio sensor, and her response was to buck and grind her hips into him!!

They watched as they kissed and grinded into each other before leaving, probably to go to Sunny's room.

"Well . . ." said Red, "should we inform Prime or Prowl?"

"No," Ironhide said, "As much as I would like to tell, I think we should keep this to ourselves. If she wants to be with Sunny we can't stop her, besides," Ironhide turned of his optics, "they were probably just fooling around," _I hope_, "Sunny knows that to bond with another spark makes you mates. He has enough of a processor to know that."

He turned back on his optics, "Besides, what would we report?"

Red looked up at him, alarmed, "They are young, they don't know what kind of commitment they are getting themselves into!"

"There's nothing we can do Red," Ironhide decided he should try to lighten the mood, although he would be drilling into Sunstreaker later, "If I remember correctly we have all done the same thing in the training room at one point or another. Chromia and me, Optimus and Elita. Lets face it, I seem to recall Chromia and myself walking in on you and a certain femme in the training room, the closet, your desk-"

"I get it . . . but . . . you are going to talk to him right, because I don't want to."

"I will, I'm sure they were just fooling around. No sparks involved."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEe

Ironhide looked at Sunny as he sat squirming. Ironhide had tried to start the conversation three times, but it was odd, he had no clue what to say. Although the fact the Sunny was squirming and was very nervous did have him smiling on the inside.

"Do you know why you are here?" He said slowly.

"No sir."

Ironhide nodded, he had after all call Sunny to his office, as humans would say, out of the blue.

"Did you know the training rooms have camera's?"

Sunny's optic widened. "You mean-"

"Yes, both Red and I saw you with Wind."

"I couldn't help it sir, I've heard that bonding with sparks was amazing-" Ironhide almost fell out of his chair. Did Sunny and Wind BOND! They couldn't have! "- but nothing could compare to what we did."

"You mean-" Ironhide took in air to help him cool down and then released the air. "Primus, Sunny! Do you two even know what you are doing." He stood up and leaned over the desk, "Bonding is serious, you can't do it on a lim! If one of you die the other _could die _due to a broken spark, you will always know what the other is thinking, you can let each other read your minds-"

"Whoa Ironhide!" Sunny put his hand up in surrender, "we did not bond. We fooled around, but we did not bond. Give us a little credit."

Ironhide let out a deep rumble as he sat down. "Good. Now if you want me to allow you to help me train the femme's you can't behave like that again."

Sunny looked at him, "What, you mean we can't see each other anymore, that's–"

"You know," Ironhide said leaning forward, Sunny leaned forward also, "security camera's, training camera's, others, Prowl, the list goes on and on."

Sunny laughed, "Gotcha."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

I'm trying to find a Twilight story, I read some of it's chapters but I had to go someone and didn't get a chance to add it to my favourites and and then I had some work done to the computer and I can't find it, and I don't know the name or author. It's one of the bonding type stories between Bella and the Cullens, in one chapter Bella is watching old black and white movies with Carlisle and Emmett. If you know the story, or think you do could you email me the name of it. Thanks!

Please R&R.


	10. Chapter 10

As you know already **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

_Italics means flashbacks_

**Bold means thoughts**

Now, on with the story....................

Lithium looked at the test before her, _this was the basics? Was Ratchet crazy._ This stuff seemed advanced, she sighed, she could do this. She only had to concentrate. She decided to start with the diagram, which meant she had to label a diagram of a mech and a femme. She started working on the femme, _spark chamber, carrying chamber, cooling line, main_

_hydraulic . . ._ Finally. Now for the mech . . .

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Windbreaker walked out of her room, yes _her_ room. She had never felt more alive, more aware. She walked into the rec room and went straight for the energon. She have felt very alive, but she also so felt very, very tired; Sunny was a mech of multiple talents and a lot of stamina. She looked around, the room was empty which was not surprising, many of the mech's on base were working. Windbreaker sat down, what was she going to do? She had some military training but that was it. The feeling of uselessness washed over her. She sat on the couch and pulled her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She sighed. The door opened and Sunny walked in and saw her.

He sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her and rested her head on his chest. "What's wrong, hun?"

"I'm useless."

Sunny was shocked, "What, why do you think that?"

"Lith is going to train under Ratchet, Elita and Chromia both know how to fight, Cruzer is only second to Blaster at Communications, Moon works with Ratchet, and so on, and me? What the hell do I contribute to this base? Nothing. Nothing at all. That only thing I'm good for is pleasing you." Windbreaker broke away from his grip and was out of the room before Sunny could fully comprehend what she had said.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Starscream through the mech into the wall. This was getting annoying. He was surrounded by incompetent slag heads. He sent Long Arm on a simple mess free assignment on Earth. Survey a sector he believed the Autobots were hiding at and get pictures of the area along with video footage. Even if the Autobots caught onto his signature he would have plenty of time to escape.

But the Autobots didn't catch his signature. Usually that is a good reason to rejoice; not this time.

"How do you screw up this task?!? The orders were clear, go to area 173 and where do you go huh, where do you go?!? You go to area 26." Starscream threw him into the other wall, "You are useless." Starscream huffed, "Report to Shockwave for punishment."

The mech ran of with his head bowed.

"Fire Starter GET IN HERE!"

A red and black mech ran into the room, terrified, "Yes sire?"

"Go to area 173. I want pictures and video. If the Autobots see you get out of there and report back to me, understood?"

"Yes sire."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sunny walked to Wind's room and lightly knocked, "Wind, hunny, can we talk."

"Go away" said a crying voice from behind the door.

"Hunny,"

"Just go away Sunny, I'm not in the mood to please you!"

Sunny could not believe what he was hearing, he never used her! He would never use her! He loved her! Not knowing what to do he ran straight to Ironhide's quatre's.

He ran straight in and saw a sight he never wanted to see again; Chromia and Ironhide making out.

Sunny cleared his throat, "umm, g-guy's, I need your help."

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Lithium handed the test to Ratchet and slowly left. As soon as she was out she let out a sigh that she hadn't realized she was holding in. Her systems rumbled, telling her to get energon.

The rec room was packed for most mech's were now off shift. After manoeuvring her way to the energon dispenser she was stopped by Wheeljack.

"Hey Lithium, how did the test go?"

Lithium sighed, she wanted that energon. NOW. But she couldn't be rude.

"Ratchet and I have a totally different understanding of basics." She said as she opticed up the energon dispenser behind Wheeljack. He smirked and handed her a cube and led to the table.

"That's just Ratchet, knowing him only parts of your test were actually a test."

Lithium chocked on her energon. Wheeljack gently patted her back.

"Explain!" she finally got out.

Wheeljack smiled, "Well, Ratchet wants to know how you will reacted under pressure, how quick you pick things up, how eager you are to learn–"

"I barely knew any of it! And if I did know it, it was only because I spent . . ." Then it clicked, "He wanted to see how much I learned during my stay in the med bay?"

Wheeljack nodded, "He needs to know because, well," Wheeljack hesitated, and Lithium feared he would not tell her, "he had a student once and he seemed perfect, knew everything from the book, when Ratchet asked him questions when he was watching Ratchet do a surgery he could answer any question."

Lithium looked down, "He seem's perfect."

Wheeljack shook his head, "He wasn't. Ratchet let him do a simple surgery on his own. With supervision of course. The mech freaked as soon as he realized that he didn't know what he was doing."

"But how could he not know what he was doing?"

Wheeljack took a drink of his energon, "Being a medic. . . you can't just download the information. You have to memorize it, study it, for some mech's they live it. This mech was all brains, but no hands."

Lithium stared at him, throughly confused, "huh, Wheeljack, you lost me completely!"

He chuckled, "You can know the material all you want, Lithium, but if you can't get the information to you hands and use them than you are useless."

Lithium sipped on her cube quietly, what if that happened to her.

"On the bright side, Prime wants you and Windbreaker to go out side with some of us so you can see the planet."

Lithium brightened instantly.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Please RR


	11. Chapter 11

As you know already **I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS**

_Italics means flashbacks_

**Bold means thoughts**

Now, on with the story . . .

Lithium sighed, completely bored. She and Windbreaker were going outside today! Not alone mind you, but still . . . Outside. Of course they would not be leaving for a few hours and at this rate maybe never. Windbreaker and she still had to choose alt modes and Wind refused to come out of her room. Apparently she and Sunny had gotten in a fight over . . . something. She sighed, she was also waiting for her test results, and there was the fear of Starscream hanging over her head. Primus, could her life get any more complicated.

_That is it. I am going to get some energon._

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Sunny sat before Ironhide. Chromia had left to give them some privacy and as soon as he told Ironhide what had happened he was fearing for his life.

"I can not believe I did not realize this!"

Huh, "What do you mean? You knew that Wind and I were fooling around."

Ironhide leaned against the wall and looked down, hands on his hips. "I thought the two of you knew each other from long ago. I did not realize that in the week you met you started becoming sexual!"

"Oh."

""Oh" "Oh", is that all you can say! "Oh"". Ironhide through his hands in the air.

Sunny looked down, "How can I fix this, I've never met anyone like her before Ironhide. I-I don't want to lose her."

Hide sighed, how to fix the problem. He sat down across from Sunny, "Look, Chromia and I have had many fights but because we love each other we have always worked through our problems. If you and Windbreaker truly love each other then you will get past this."

"Did Chromia ever think that you were just using her for sex?"

"No" Ironhide said curtly, "but Elita once thought that of Optimus."

This surprised Sunny, "How did they work through it?"

"Well, there was no sexual conduct of any kind for a while, and Optimus had to grovel and kiss up to get in her good graces again. He also had to prove that he did love her."

Ironhide looked Sunny right in the optics, "Do you love her, Sunny?"

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

"Considering your size you both need to go with small models. But Earth has many vehicles that are sleek and smooth despite their size." Wheeljack explained.

Wind and Lithium looked through the cars, there were so many and so far none had caught their optics.

"Wait," said Lithium as the computer showed a car that matched her form size, she downloaded the specs and stood back as she transformed into a Elise S. She transformed back, "I like it."

Windbreaker chuckled at the slightly younger femme. Windbreaker kept watching the screen until a car finally caught her optics: a Exige. She transformed then transformed back, "I like it." said copying Lithiums words.

"Alright" Prime said stepping forward with a smile, "Ratchet, Ironhide, Blurr, and Prowl will be joining you."

The femmes looked at each other, all the mechs accompanying them, with the exception of Blurr, were high ranking officials. Optimus saw their questioning optics, "You are both still young and there are still decepticons on this planet."

Lithium felt as if he wanted to slip femmes in there but didn't. Probably because Chromia was also in the room.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_Wow, _thought Lithium, the outside was beautiful and so full of life!

Everywhere she looked she could see life, little birds singing and teaching their young to fly. This planet truly had beautiful wildlife.

Dust flew up and Windbreaker past her with an enormous burst of speed. She laughed out loud when she heard both Prowl and Ratchett yelling through the com-link for her slow down. Wind slowly obliged and reduced her speed to the posted speed limit.

"Now," Prowl said, "for now you will only be driving out here and not in any cities. When you return you will have to download all traffic laws and before you are even allowed near a city you will have to write a test. Proving to me that you know the laws well enough to not get into any trouble."

The femme's groaned, Lithiums was the loudest. She felt like she was in the educational facility once again. Test after test after test.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Fire Starter soared high in the sky taking video footage of the ground below and sending it straight to Starscream. Really, the new boss was an idiot. With Megatron, you answered "Yes Megatron" or "No Megatron" depending on the circumstances. But with Starscream in charge it was all sire this and master that.

The only time you called Megatron sire or master was if you were sucking up for something.

There were times during his time as a decepticons that he wished they had different leadership (not that he would even dream of voicing it though). But now he would plead with anything to get Megatron back. Under Megatron they had good leadership and you could count on Megatron to come through and fight. Even though there were many times when he retreated. He still fought, and you knew that you would only have Megatron beat you if you really slagged up. If

he had make the mistake he would change course and plan something else. Not play the blame game. A game that many decepticons were tiring of. Fire had heard rumours of abandoning there posts and heading for deep space so they couldn't be found without tremendous effort.

He had thought about it many times but he knew he would not be able to escape unseen and un caught. If only there was a way to get – his thought was interrupted, "stop there you slag heap."

Fire hovered where he was, which was not an easy task.

"There she is." He heard his new boss whisper.

He looked down, alright, maybe they had judged the poor femme badly. As he looked at the little femme he couldn't help but heat up. You would have to be fool not too.

"Report back."

He was about say, "what! why?" But he didn't feel like a beating tonight.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
